Switch Reloaded
Switch Reloaded is popular a German comedy program that airs on on Pro Sieben, the same TV station that also broadcasts Lost itself in Germany. As the title implies, it's the successor show to Switch, a show based around the same concept (and featuring most of the same actors) that ran several years earlier. The title refers to the habit of "switching" through TV channels, which is why an episode of Switch Reloaded features various scenes of different shows - existing domestic productions, imported foreign shows and the occasional made-up one (the latter meant to make fun of a general concept or trend). Usually, each of the the various shows is revisited several times over the course of an episode, often getting more and more bizarre each time the episode switches back to it. On the September 23, 2008 episode, Switch Reloaded parodied Lost, featuring three scenes. Characters * Hurley (played by Bernhard Hoëcker) * Kate (played by Martina Hill) * John Locke (played by Peter Nottmeier) * Jack (played by Michael Müller) * The Others (seen in wide shots only) * The other Others (seen in wide shots only) * The other other Others (seen in wide shots only) Scene descriptions Scene 1 Kate, Locke and Hurley are walking through the jungle, searching for the Others before they can harm Jack. Locke takes a sample from the ground and tastes it, remarking that it tastes like asparagus. Hurley remarks that this is a weird coincidence, since he ate asparagus the other day too. Then Hurley finds his wallet, stating that he lost it that morning while taking a pee. Locke vomits, while Kate exclaims that they have been running around in circles. Hurley screams that they're going to die, upon which Kate insists that he mustn't tell her what to do. Locke suggests that he might be able to pick up the track again with a little luck. Then he points at a direction arrow decked out in blinking lights that says "The Others - 3km". Scene 2 Kate, Locke and Hurley are lying on a hillside. Locke is looking through a pair of binoculars. He spots the Others, which are taking Jack through the jungle, with a bag over his head. Kate takes the binoculars from him and takes a look for herself. She spots another group of people, decked out in hunting gear, and remarks that there are "other Others" too. Locke takes another look himself and spots a third group of people, this time in camping outfits, stating that there are "other other Others" as well. Scene 3 Kate, Locke and Hurley are still lying on the hillside, now watching Jack play football with the Others. Suddenly a football hits Locke and knocks him out. As Jack goes to get the ball, he encounters Kate. Kate asks him if he is now one of the Others, upon which Jack replies that he is "different than the Others"1. When Kate asks him to leave with her, Jack insists that she must not tell him what to do, and explains that Kate, Locke and Hurley are only insured with a public health care provider2, whereas the Others all have private insurance. This would allow Jack to make a living. When one of the Others screams that he has sprained his finger, Jack returns to the Others, shouting that he's a doctor and needs more antibiotics, leaving Kate behind. Notes *1 This is a pun in German, since "different" and "other" are the same word in German. *2 Specifically naming an existing one. This might constitute product placement, although it's used in a comedic context. Video YFB3QthgGmE&fmt=18 Trivia A stock trope of Switch Reloaded, the characters' make-up, the sets and props feature an amazing amount of attention to detail: * Like the real Lost, the exterior scenes were not filmed in a studio (but in a forest near Cologne). * All the characters' outfits are based on outfits the real characters were wearing in episodes of Lost. * Hurley is shown drinking a milk shake with a DHARMA logo, and later eating a DHARMA burger. * Jack sports tattoos that very closely resemble those of actor Matthew Fox. * Both Kate and Jack use the phrase "Don't tell me what to do". * The bag Jack is wearing above his head when being dragged through the jungle by the Others is taken from . * The plot is very loosely based on an actual plot from mid-season 3 of Lost. The third clip, in particular, is directly based on the final scene of . External links * All three clips on Lostserie.de S de:Switch Reloaded